Food for Thought
by kjt1
Summary: Unbound challenge response. Greg's lack of observation opens up new opportunities for Grissom and Sara.


Title: Food for Thought  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, yada, yada, yada  
Notes: Unbound challenge response. First and last lines provided, 1000 word limit, but I went a little over that - oops

-

**Time seemed to move slowly **as Sara contemplated her options. Moving away as stealthily as possible, Greg finally broke into a run when he was out of her reach.

"You can run but you can't hide, Sanders," she called after him, chuckling as he cast a scared grin over his shoulder.

Walking into the break room, Grissom took in Sara's expression and commented with a small smirk, "There's no reason for me to ask who Greg is running from. What did he do?"

"We both stopped at the same deli on the way to work and Greg grabbed the first sandwich he found in the fridge here and ate most of it before he realized it was mine. I'm now left with roast beef," she stated in a rush, her tone showing she was pissed, but still found the situation a little funny.

Checking his watch, Grissom said, "He's eaten his lunch already? We're only an hour into shift."

"Something about no time to eat before work, otherwise occupied. I tuned out once he admitted he'd eaten my sandwich."

Grissom walked to the coffeepot and helped himself to a mug, gesturing with the pot towards Sara to silently ask if she wanted some, but she shook her head in response.

"I don't want to taint my taste buds with that stuff," she smiled. "Since I'll now need to go out later and buy something else to eat, I'll get some decent coffee."

"You're not going to demand some of Greg's stash?"

"You really think Greg will put himself anywhere near me in the near future?" she grinned and Grissom returned it with a small smirk of his own. "In fact, his sandwich will be up for grabs, since I doubt he'll make an appearance in here again tonight, so help yourself," she offered with a chuckle.

"Greg won't be around to eat here anyway," said Grissom, "he's going out on a case."

She looked at him for a moment and then broke into a smile. "Am I going with him, your way of keeping the bloodshed out of the lab?"

"Actually, I'm sending him with Sofia." Sara's expression told him she didn't like that idea and he quickly clarified, "It's a decomp, you can consider it consolation for Greg eating your food, give him a chance to hone his observation skills. I'm sure even you would prefer paperwork over that."

Smirking, she told him, "Paperwork's all caught up on, but I'll be in the layout room going over some evidence for my court appearance next week, even _that_ beats a decomp." Walking to the door, she tossed over her shoulder, "If you want some free amusement though, tell Greg that you're pairing him with me on the case."

"Sara," he called her back, smiling at her comment. When she turned around he said, "Let me know when you're heading out for food." She furrowed her brow. "So I know when you're going to be out of the building." She took his statement at face value and nodded as she left.

-

"I'm heading out for lunch," Sara announced from Grissom's doorway. He looked up and raised a hand in an indication she should wait for a second. Adding his signature to a final piece of paper, he gave her his full attention.

"I'll come with you," he told her, standing and walking towards the hook where his jacket was hanging.

"It's okay, tell me what you want and I'll pick it up while I'm out," she offered, but Grissom waved her off.

"I need a break from paperwork, why don't we go to the diner and have a proper meal, rather than a grabbed sandwich?"

Sara's surprise was obvious, but she didn't try to argue, just let him usher her from the office.

-

As they relaxed into the booth, having just given their orders to the waitress, Grissom broke the silence by saying, "I took your advice earlier." Her blank expression caused a small smile to form on his lips as he explained, "I told Greg he was working with you; don't think I've ever seen someone's fear demonstrated by their hair deflating before."

Sara laughed at his words and then took a sip from her coffee cup, watching him surreptitiously as he stared into his own mug.

"When did you finally tell him he was working with Sofia?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Right after I told him that he was buying your lunch tonight," he smiled. "That's why I told you to order whatever you wanted."

"Ah, so you're not really paying, and you had me thinking you were being chivalrous," she grinned.

"I am being chivalrous," he countered, "just with someone else's money."

Conversation turned to Sara's imminent court appearance and she groaned as she confided how much she hated giving evidence. "Lawyers, or at least defense lawyers, really are the scum of the earth."

"Well, next to Ecklie," Grissom quipped and smiled as Sara laughed again, her eyes crinkling with amusement. "You'll do fine in court though, Sara, and just think, you get to wear your court suit once more. In fact, I might just visit court and watch you."

Her shock at his words made him look into his coffee mug once more, searching for a way to backpedal and lessen the sudden discomfort, but Sara saved him with an admission of her own.

"Does that mean you've figured out my reason for watching you in court?" she smirked, her head dipped a little to hide her blush.

His answer surprised her even further. "We're both due in court next month to give evidence on a case we worked together, let's hope they call us on the same day."

They both knew the line had just been crossed and their eyes met hesitantly, but neither looked away. The silence was deafening and to break the monotony, Sara reached into her jacket and extracted something, placing it on the table.

Grissom looked at it curiously and then instinctively took it in his hands, turning it over to study.

"It's just chewing gum, Grissom, to have after I've eaten, since I can't brush my teeth." He looked up at her and nodded, but said nothing in response. Sighing, she pressed, "You've never seen gum in a box before?"

"Actually, I haven't, and you know scientists should always learn new things so, **I'm just reading off the box."**

**-**

Fin

A/N: Yeah, I know the ending wasn't good, but I seriously struggled with that last line. Oh well.


End file.
